i_dont_want_this_kind_of_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Cheongwa
Cheongwa is a Frog Hybrid servant who works for Osu's family. Appearance Cheongwa is a tree frog hybrid that stands like a human but can also shrink back into regular frog size usually when embarrassed. He has orange eyes and green skin which fades to white going down. He is shown to wear kimonos with leggings either red-yellow, black-white and many other varieties. Personality His personality is somewhat cowardly, obedient and is very caring. Background He served Osu’s family for many years, or at least for as long as Osu’s been alive. Story Cheongwa's first appearance is in Chapter 32, seen following Osu inside a blue bin. Which he is then found out by the Flight Team, who find him suspicious, but listens to his request of talking to Osu who went home. Going to Number 1.'s house, he then asks Osu in person to come home, which Osu rejects, Cheongwa then tries to persuave him into coming home. He remembers when Osu was a child and was forced to wear loose clothing that caused him to trip and scar his knees. Once again Cheongwa asks him to come home because the world is dangerous. Dana steps in, asking if he's going to give Osu a bodyguard. After some reasoning, Osu decides to leave to her shock. Moving onto Chapter 33, Cheongwa apologizes for causing the situation and is told the story of FAKE KNIFE, and KNIFE. Cheongwa is confused, as he does not know of KNIFE or FAKE KNIFE. Either way, he gets a bad feeling, and Naga asks him if he could teach him how to have a danger instinct, but is denied due to Cheongwa being a hybrid, and the instinct is purely biological. A fire then breaks out after Number 2. comes out from the kitchen. The group evacuates with Cheongwa resisting due to Osu still being inside, Dana rushes inside and save him, which Cheongwa trying to get inside, but instead is hit in the face by a falling board. In the next chapter, Cheongwa turns into a regular frog due to him being ashamed and embarrassed, he apologizes for what happened and what a useless frog he is. Osu then holds Cheongwa in his hands and says that he likes frogs. Cheongwa then waits for a car to pick him up while the flight team talks about Baekmorae. The flight team leaves, while Cheongwa tries to remember the name Baekmorae, revealing a flashback of Osu and the twins. While eavesdropping on them, the twins talk about a research center doing animal experiments catching on fire. Number 2. then tells Number 1. that he Baekmorae was not a lab rat, and wondering if he was alive. Abilities/Powers *Sixth sense, having a bad feeling about something in the future, though it is implied to be an ability due to him being a hybrid. Relationships Close Osu It is shown the two have known each other since Osu was a child, Cheongwa cares deeply about him. Negative Number 1. In the past Number 1. was said to have anger issues, which causes Cheongwa to call Number 1. a punk. Cheongwa also blamed him for causing Osu to act rudely, again calling him a punk Trivia * He has said he liked Frogboy magazines. Gallery Cheongwa Nervous.png Cheongwa Sad.png Cheongwa Frog Form.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:Civilian Category:Incomplete Category:More Images Needed